blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dino Dash/Gallery/1
Geyser Blast S2E2 Rock hill in Dinosaur Valley.png S2E2 Blaze and Zeg approaching the hill.png S2E2 Zeg tells Blaze he's ready.png|"Ready Zeg?" "Zeg Ready!" S2E2 Zeg approaches a rock.png S2E2 Blaze, Zeg and AJ count to 3.png|"One, two, three..." S2E2 Zeg pushes the rock.png|"Push!" S2E2 Rock rolls down the hill.png S2E2 Rock flies into the air.png S2E2 Rock lands on geyser.png|"Here it comes!" S2E2 Geyser starts gushing.png S2E2 Geyser sends rock flying away.png S2E2 Zeg and crew "Rock go far!".png|"Rock go far!" S2E2 Blaze greets the viewer.png|Hi. I'm Blaze. S2E2 AJ greets the viewer.png|And I'm AJ, his driver. S2E2 We're playing Geyser Blast.png S2E2 Blaze "It's called Geyser Blast".png S2E2 Blaze sees geyser gushing.png S2E2 It's Blaze's turn.png S2E2 Blaze explains the rules.png S2E2 Blaze pushes the rock.png S2E2 Blaze, AJ and Zeg see rock roll away.png S2E2 Blaze's rock rolls down the hill.png S2E2 Blaze's rock flies into the air.png S2E2 Blaze's rock lands on the geyser.png S2E2 Geyser gushes again.png S2E2 Geyser sending Blaze's rock away.png S2E2 Blaze and Zeg high tire.png S2E2 Blaze and AJ hear more dinosaurs.png S2E2 Three ankylosauruses appear.png S2E2 Zeg greets the first ankylosaurus.png S2E2 Zeg greets the second ankylosaurus.png S2E2 Ankylosaurus steps up to a rock.png S2E2 Ankylosaurus whacks rock.png S2E2 Ankylosaurus's rock rolls down hill.png S2E2 Ankylosaurus's rock lands on geyser.png S2E2 Geyser gushes for the third time.png S2E2 Geyser sending ankylosaurus's rock away.png S2E2 Blaze congratuling the ankylosaurus.png S2E2 Baby ankylosaurus steps up.png S2E2 Baby ankylosaurus wants to try.png|Aww. S2E2 Baby ankylosaurus tries to whack rock.png S2E2 Zeg "That rock really big".png S2E2 Baby ankylosaurus prepares to whack rock.png S2E2 Baby ankylosaurus spins in the air.png S2E2 Baby ankylosaurus lands on top of rock.png S2E2 Zeg sees baby ankylosaurus rolling away.png S2E2 Zeg "Zeg need to rescue you!".png Zeg gets stuck in the mud S2E2 Zeg chases after the rock.png S2E2 Zeg "Zeg coming!".png S2E2 Geyser close-up.png S2E2 Rock almost at geyser.png S2E2 Zeg gets in front of rock.png S2E2 Zeg pushes against the rock.png S2E2 Zeg trying to slow the rock down.png S2E2 Zeg's tires spinning.png S2E2 Zeg "Have to stop rock".png S2E2 Rock finally stops; baby ankylosaurus relieved.png S2E2 Zeg relieved the rock stopped.png S2E2 Baby ankylosaurus kisses Zeg.png S2E2 Zeg "You safe now".png|"You safe now." S2E2 Zeg feels the ground shake.png|"Hmm, that strange. Ground shaking." S2E2 Zeg is standing on the geyser.png|"Oh, that just because Zeg standing on geyser." S2E2 Zeg horrified.png|"ZEG STANDING ON GEYSER?!?" S2E2 Geyser blasting Zeg.png S2E2 Zeg blasted away.png|Whoa! Oh no. S2E2 Blaze shocked "ZEG!".png|Zeg! S2E2 Ankylosauruses shocked.png S2E2 Let's see where Zeg landed.png|We'd better figure out where the geyser blasted him. S2E2 AJ switches to Visor View.png|Switching to Visor View. S2E2 Zeg flying to a mud pit.png S2E2 Zeg lands in the mud.png S2E2 Zeg "Nice soft landing".png S2E2 Zeg trying to get out of the mud.png S2E2 The mud is too sticky.png S2E2 Zeg is stuck.png S2E2 Blaze worried about Zeg.png S2E2 Ankylosauruses sad.png S2E2 AJ "What do we do, Blaze?".png|What do we do, Blaze? S2E2 Blaze "We've gotta get to that mud pit".png S2E2 Blaze "Don't worry, Ankylosauruses".png S2E2 Blaze "AJ, gimmie some speed!".png S2E2 Ankylosauruses waving to Blaze.png Let's Blaze! S2E2 Blaze driving down the hill.png S2E2 Blaze passing the ramp.png S2E2 Blaze heads into the jungle.png S2E2 Blaze passing geysers.png S2E2 Blaze jumps high in the air.png S2E2 Blaze lands.png S2E2 Blaze in the jungle.png S2E2 Blaze about to jump off a hill.png S2E2 Blaze flips in the air.png S2E2 Blaze turns down a path.png S2E2 Blaze revs up.png S2E2 Blaze circling a tunnel.png S2E2 Blaze jumps through a waterfall.png S2E2 Blaze with the waterfall behind him.png S2E2 Blaze flipping over a river.png S2E2 Blaze's tires.png S2E2 Blaze zooming away.png Crusher and Fluffy, part 1 S2E2 Dinosaur Valley jungle treetops.png|''Somewhere else in the jungle...'' S2E2 Crusher pushing through leaves.png|''Crusher is having a problem of his own.'' S2E2 Crusher "What are we doing here?".png S2E2 Crusher doesn't see Pickle.png S2E2 Pickle comes out of hiding.png S2E2 Pickle "Meet my new friend Fluffy".png S2E2 Crusher "Who's that?".png S2E2 Pickle "Come out, Fluffy!".png|"COME OUT, FLUFFY!" S2E2 Crusher feels the ground shake.png S2E2 Water rippling in puddle.png S2E2 Crusher nervous.png S2E2 Fluffy appears behind Crusher.png S2E2 Crusher shocked to see Fluffy.png S2E2 Crusher "It's a t-rex!".png S2E2 Pickle "Fluffy's a very friendly tyrannosaurus".png S2E2 Pickle gets on a rock.png S2E2 Pickle tells Fluffy to roll over.png S2E2 Fluffy doing a roll.png S2E2 Pickle "Good!".png S2E2 Pickle tells Fluffy to speak.png S2E2 Fluffy roars in Crusher's face.png S2E2 Crusher disgusted by Fluffy's bad breath.png S2E2 Pickle hasn't taught Fluffy to sit.png S2E2 Crusher says "Fluffy, sit".png S2E2 Fluffy about to sit on Crusher.png S2E2 Crusher being sat on.png S2E2 Pickle "Good Fluffy".png S2E2 Crusher displeased.png To return to the Dino Dash episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries